Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build
is the Movie War (the ninth overall) crossover between ''Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and the second installment of the Heisei Generations Series. The film premiered in Japanese theaters on December 9, 2017. It was followed by a teaser announcing the then-upcoming Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement. The film was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on May 9, 2018. Synopsis The story begins following Ex-Aid and Para-DX's battle against Build during Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending. Build appeared and took Ex-Aid's powers away, but Sento has no recollection of such incident happening other than a dream. Misora has made two new Fullbottles. When Sento arrived to a Smash distress call, he found a Nebula Bugster instead, the latest mutation of the Bugster Virus. While Sento battled the Nebula Buster, Ryuga was blown into an alternate reality where the Sky Wall never existed, where he meets Emu and the Gamer Riders. The Riders from the world of Build and the Riders from the world of Ex-Aid, alongside the Legend Riders Fourze, OOO, Gaim, and Ghost will stand up against this threat! Plot The film begins with Sento Kiryu dreaming about taking Ex-Aid's powers. When he wakes up after Misora finishes purifying the Doctor and Game Fullbottles, he tells the others about his weird dream and reveals his new RabbitTank Sparkling power-up bottle. Then, the team are called into battle when Nebula Bugsters begin attacking Touto. Realizing their powers have no effect on the monsters, Build accesses the Doctor and Game bottles for an Ex-Aid Best Match, then realizing that Ex-Aid was in his dream. Left Kaiser then appears and takes the new bottles from Build and runs off. Cross-Z runs after him and gets sucked into Enigma, a inter-dimensional gateway that brought him to a parallel world where the Sky Wall never existed. Nebula Bugsters begin to attack the public due to the interdimensional interference caused by Engima, alerting the attention of several former Kamen Riders. The Doctor Gamers arrive to the scene to try to calm the peace, with Emu out of commission due to Build taking his powers the week prior. Right Kaiser then appears and takes responsibility for unleashing the Nebula Bugsters for the sake of empowering the Enigma on his side. He activates the Enigma and sends Build's Earth to their dimension, with the denizens of each Earth in awe after seeing another Earth in the sky. Enigma activates again, this time it renders the Gamer Drivers and Gashats useless. Right Kaizer attacks the Riders, only for them to be protected by the appearance of Kamen Rider Ghost. The Doctor Riders help quell the wounded civilians in medical care while Emu thanks Takeru and Onari for showing up. Then Ryuga appeared and began yelling at Asuna Karino about the Sky Wall. Emu notices the Build Driver on Ryuga and demands for his Ex-Aid powers back, with Ryuga dismissing the idea. Meanwhile on Build's Earth, Parado has encountered Sento and demands for Emu's powers back, claiming it took him two entire years in an attempt to track Build down. After hearing Parado out, Sento realizes that Parado and "Ex-Aid" came from a world where the Sky Wall never existed. Soichi Isurugi appears and explains that Nebula Bugsters are monsters from a different world infused with their world's Nebula Gas, and the only one who can defeat them are "riders with the power of video games", which he tells Sento that that was the most likely reason as to why Sento refused to return Ex-Aid's bottles. He suggests that Parado use the Game Fullbottle to communicate with Emu on the other side, which succeeded. The conversation confirmed a time difference between the two worlds and that Enigma was able converge the two time zones into one linear flow, and to Sento's acknowledgement that Ryuga was in Ex-Aid's world. The Doctor Riders begin to work a plan out with Kuroto Dan, while Parado falls temporarily ill due to the influence of the Fullbottle over his virus physiology. Soichi continues to explain how Kaisei Mogami once found a way to cross over to parallel worlds using the Sky Wall, and tells Sento to stop him. With a new plan in tow, Kuroto Dan faces the Nebula Bugsters with the new Kamen Rider Build Gashat he created from the data when Build attacked him. The new Gashat would allow him to temporarily conceal the lock embedded onto their gear, albeit only temporary. Kuroto is asked to make more, but he refuses until Onari successfully convinces him to do so. Sento begins his investigating of Kaisei Mogami by retrieving a profile of him from Gentoku Himuro, to explains that Mogami worked very closely with Takumi Katsuragi. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Build: Between episodes 14 and 15.https://twitter.com/toei_riderBUILD/status/939653151535198208 The events of this movie happens 2 years after Build's cameo in ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending in the World of Build's timeline. The ending credits scene with Grease's debut cameo takes place some time after episode 15 when the data to create his Sclash Driver is stolen. *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: 1 week after Build's cameo in ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending in the World of Ex-Aid's timeline, but before Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX. *''Kamen Rider Ghost: After the events of ''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter''http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210815_2766.html#movie3. *Kamen Rider Gaim: After the events of [[Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders|the previous ''Heisei Generations movie]]. *''Kamen Rider Fourze: After the events of the ''Kamen Rider Fourze: Ama High Graduation novel but before the events of the Fourze portion of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum''http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210918_2766.html. **The explanation that Fourze's appearance in this movie occurs before the events of the ''Fourze portion in Movie War Ultimatum is consistent with this movie's release date in 2017, but contradicts the official statement that Build's cameo in the post-credits scene of True Ending occurs one year after the rest of the movie, as that would set this movie's events in 2018, one year after the destruction of the Fourze Driver in Movie War Ultimatum. **Though not likely, the only explanation to this statement is to put this movie in between the day change during the Fourze portion in Movie War Ultimatum. *''Kamen Rider OOO: After the events of ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210968_2766.html as well as Eiji's cameo in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders And Introducing Grease Allies Build *Misora Isurugi *Soichi Isurugi/Evolto *Sawa Takigawa *Gentoku Himuro Ex-Aid *Parado *Asuna Karino *Nico Saiba Others *Onari Yamanouchi *JK *Chuta Ohsugi *Hina Izumi (flashback only) *Chiyoko Shiraishi (flashback only) Villains Faust Foundation X Bugster *Nebula Bugster Horoscopes Greeed Cast ;Build cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Ex-Aid cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Returning cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Guest Cast * : Uncredited * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle Used:' **Build ***Sento ****Organic: Rabbit, Doctor, Kaizoku, Lion (in Build Phone), Taka, Ninjya, Phoenix ****Inorganic: Tank, Game, Densha, Gatling, Comic, Robot ****Other: RabbitTank Sparkling ***Takumi (Flashback) ****Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla ****Inorganic: Tank, Diamond **Cross-Z ***Dragon *'Form Used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form, Ex-Aid Form, KaizokuRessya Form, HawkGatling Form, NinninComic Form, PhoenixRobo Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki, Bakusou Bike (in Kimewaza Slot Holder), Kamen Rider Build (in Gashacon Breaker) **Brave ***Taddle Legacy, Taddle Quest, Kamen Rider Build **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations), Bang Bang Shooting, Kamen Rider Build **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bakusou Bike, Kamen Rider Build **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Dangerous Zombie, Kamen Rider Build *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bike Gamer Level 2, Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Newton, Eyecon Driver G, Mugen *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Newton Damashii, Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Musashi, Nobunaga, Grimm Lockseeds *'Lock Used': **Orange, Sakura Hurricane, Kachidoki, Kiwami *'Arms Changes' **Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Sakura Hurricane Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Chain Array, Cosmic **Cross - Giantfoot, Launcher **Triangle - Gatling, Drill **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Condor *'Combos Used': **Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Tajadol Combo Theme song *Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL Special Medley International Movie Theaters The film was released in Taiwan in February 2018, and Hong Kong in March 2018, available in both Japanese language with Chinese subtitles and Chinese dub. Heisei Final (TW).jpg|Traditional Chinese movie poster (Taiwan) Heisei Final (HK).jpeg|Traditional Chinese movie poster (Hong Kong) Errors *The placement of the two parallel Earths next to each other is inconsistent throughout the entirety of the film. Whilst the characters from their respective worlds are able to see the counterpart world's Japan directly above them, the zoomed out shot of both Earths instead has both Japans facing outward instead of facing each other. *When the camera pans out for JK to take a picture of the Doctor Riders, Ghost is mysteriously out of the shot despite standing in front of the Riders. *When the Doctor Riders activate Kamen Rider Build Gashats to transform, they don't wear a Gamer Driver, but it suddenly appears in the very next scene. *When Emu transforms and the profile array appears, two silhouettes are seen in place of Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level X and Genm's Action Gamer Level 1, even though they aren't seen when the other Doctor Rider transform. *When Emu transforms along with Sento, Bike Gamer is also materialized, even though he didn't activate a Bakusou Bike Gashat. *Before Takeru transforms into Ghost, he is not seen summoning the Ghost Driver and it just appears on him even though it wasn't there in the previous scene. *On one scene, the Build suit is actually reversed while Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer is fighting Bikaiser. *Fourze using a Module that is on his right arm in Cosmic States is impossible as it would revert him back to Base States. *When OOO changes into Tajadol Combo as well as the majority of OOO's Combo Changes, the sound effects for inserting the medals and scanning them are from the Medajalibur and Birth Driver. **However, the Foundation X Medals released in the Complete Selection Modification OOO Driver Complete Set reveal that the medals are programmed to emit Cell Medal sounds, so this may not be an error. *Around the time that Build transforms into RabbitTank Sparkling, the gear color of Bikaiser are reversed. *When Ex-Aid transforms into Muteki Gamer, the Hyper Muteki projection screen isn't seen. *When Snipe changes into Simulation Gamer, the sound announced is different than the original one, much like when Para-DX assumes his Level 50 forms. *When Eiji, Emu, and Ryuga confront Kaisei Mogami in his lair, he states that Eiji cannot transform. Later, Ankh is shown pilfering Foundation X's Core Medals from the Greeeds and giving them to Eiji, implying that the reason Eiji could not transform is because he lost his Core Medals at the end of OOO. This seems to be ignoring the fact that Eiji regained the Core Medals in Movie War Mega Max and has used them to transform in subsequent appearances. *Before OOO performs Prominence Drop, for unknown reason his adjusted the OOO Driver. *When Sento transforms with Emu, after the Driver announces "Best Match", Sento just leaves his hand around the lever without cranking it for no apparent reason. *During Ryuga's rooftop transformation scene, after setting Cross-Z Dragon onto his Driver, the wings are left unfolded. In the next scene after he places his Fullbottle inside the device, the wings are folded in with no explanation as to when it happened. Notes *This film marked the return of: **Eiji Hino, since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. **Ankh, since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. **Gentaro Kisaragi, since . **Kouta Kazuraba, since [[Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 1|the first set of Gaim Gaiden]]. ***Of note, actor Gaku Sano returned to play Kouta this time, as Gaim's appearance in the previous Heisei Generations movie was only filled up by recycled voice clips following Gaku being unavailable at the time for filming. **In addition, with Shunya Shiraishi and Ryoma Takeuchi's return in [[Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders|previous Heisei Generations]] plus Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda's reunion in the promotion of Futo Detective, all of the Heisei Kamen Rider phase 2 protagonist actors have made a "return" before the Heisei period ended. ***Additionally, from W'' to ''Ghost, the original actors who played the main Rider in Movie War films have appeared at least three times. ****Both Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda first appeared in Movie War 2010 and their third would be Movie War Mega Max. ****Shu Watanabe first appeared in Movie War Core and his third would be Movie War Ultimatum. However, due to his character's appearance in this film, he is the first actor to reprise his role for more than three Movie War films. ****Sota Fukushi first appeared in Movie War Mega Max and his third was this film. ****Shunya Shiraishi first appeared in Movie War Ultimatum and this third would be Kamen Rider Heisei Generations. ****Gaku Sano first appeared in Sengoku Movie Battle and his third was this film. ****Ryoma Takeuchi first appeared in Movie War Full Throttle and his third would be Kamen Rider Heisei Generations. ****Shun Nishime first appeared in Super Movie War Genesis and his third was this film. *Following its immediate predecessor, this is the second Heisei Generation movie with "with Legend Riders" in its title. *Despite appearing in this movie, Gentoku Himuro does not transform into Night Rogue and Soichi Isurugi does not transform into Blood Stalk while possessed by Evolto. *It is unknown how Kamen Rider Grease can appear at the point in time that the movie takes place when the Sclash Driver blueprints have yet to be completed by Sento and taken by Soichi to Nanba Heavy Industries, which occurs after this movie in episode 15. **Due to Grease's cameo taking place in a post-credits scene and as it is never explained how much time passed since the movie's end, it's possible that this scene could take place between episode 15 and episode 16. *In the images shown in the Fourze's tribute in the end credits, some images with certain shots of Yuki Jojima are blocked. Whether this was in response in her actress Fumika Shimizu joining the controversial religious organization Happy Science and continuing to act under a new stage name in early 2017 is unknown. *The term "FINAL" in the film's title denotes this film being the final crossover film in the Heisei Kamen Rider Series, as producer Shinichiro Shirakura has confirmed that there will be no more spring crossover movies from 2018 onwards (i.e. a discontinuation of the ), following the announcement of Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement. The announcement of Heisei Generations FOREVER rendered FINAL's title somewhat inaccurate. *This is the first Movie War to have: **Elements from Kamen Rider Decade in the form of Parallel Worlds. **The new Rider appears to the main Riders in person. **One of the main Rider's ally in the past series have appeared in three consecutive Movie War films. In this case, Onari Yamanouchi. **The two head writers of the two featured series writing the movie. Unlike the early Movie War films, this is the first to have both head writers writing the entire film. **The main Rider of the previous series only uses his main and final forms. **The main Rider's allies that appeared in the past series makes a return in this film. As a result, this film features the most returning characters of the past series that are not in the current two series. **The Legend Riders in this film to have original actors reprising their role without having substitute voice actors filling the role or using voice recording from the actor's previous work such as on television series or movies. Unlike the previous Movie War films on the first teaser, this is the first time to confirm having the Legend Riders to be portrayed by their original actors. ***''Movie War 2010'' features several original Riders and all the main A.R. world Riders. Only the original version of Blade is voiced by his original actor, while the A.R. version of Faiz is voiced by replacement. ***''Movie War Mega Max'' features the Seven Legendary Riders and Kamen Rider Double, but the former were voiced replacement instead. ***''Movie War Ultimatum'' features Double, Accel, OOO, and Birth, however only OOO is voiced by his original actor. ***''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations'' features Wizard, Gaim, and Drive. Out of the three, Gaim is the only Rider that does not have his actor return, but reuses phrases that was use in his related materials. *The teaser poster only featured three Legend Riders' silhouette, instead of four. **Notably, the three Riders on said poster do not resemble any of the returning Riders for this movie. *''Gaim'' is the only series that does not feature at least one ally that appears in this movie. *Of note, Foundation X are the main antagonists of the movie. Their last appearance was in Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ through a cameo in the end of the special. *The assistant director of the movie has admitted he forgot that the Fourze Driver was destroyed. https://twitter.com/jumpeishiokawa/status/915194214987657216 As a result, this movie is treated as happening just before the event that leads to the Driver's destruction happened, which coincidentally still possible within the timeline, as the movie where Fourze Driver is destroyed is mentioned to be set in 5 years after the end of Fourze series, the same as Heisei Generations FINAL. *This is the first Movie War since: **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' to reach #1 at the opening weekend box office.http://variety.com/2017/film/asia/japan-box-office-kamen-rider-top-spot-1202635664/ **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' to feature a new character that will appear in the current series and elements from Kamen Rider W due to Foundation X's appearance in this film. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' to feature monsters that appeared in past series. *The 48th page of the guide book of this film foreshadows the Heisei Phase 2 Rider #10. Marked as "NEXT RIDER?" *Yuki and Kengo were mentioned by JK in this movie. *OOO uses Foundation X's Core Medals instead of his own throughout this movie. **As Foundation X does not have Purple Core Medals, OOO is the only Legend Rider that does not use his final form. *Fourze and Ex-Aid do not use their super form whereas, both Gaim and Ghost use theirs. **Additionally, both OOO and Ghost use one of their main forms in this movie. *Several scenes from OOO were used in this movie as a flashback. *When OOO performs the Prominence Drop, he only uses his right foot instead of both of his feet. *The Dr. Pac-Man incident from Heisei Generations is acknowledged by Takeru, as he recalls how Emu saved his life. *When the Taka Core Medal containing Ankh's consciousness renters his body, a sound effect from the Cyclone is used when it renters the body. *During the ending credits, several screenshots from Ex-Aid, Ghost, Gaim, Fourze, and OOO were used. *At the end of the movie before the credits, Ryuga is about to suggest Sento a theory about the reason of why he dreamed with something that happened to Takumi Katsuragi, however he's only able to say "maybe you're..." before being interrupted by Misora. This is an earlier hint of Sento's true identity as Katsuragi that is revealed in the episode that follows this movie. *Much like the final episode of OOO, Ankh calls out the name of his Core Medals when OOO changes into Tajadol Combo. *Emu's situation of losing his transformation abilities is similar to Takeru's situation from the previous Heisei Generations. However the difference was that Emu had already lost his transformation ability prior to the start of the film, as in True Ending while Takeru loses his ability mid-film. Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Crossovers Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies